


Climax Night

by eyeforparking



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: Arin and Dan go on a surprise road trip to relieve the stress of overwhelming work.( This title of this fic is from on Climax Night e.p. from Yogee New Waves and all the chapters are named after songs from the EP! I hope this fic turns out good, and please feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments because I really need it. This is my first fic in a really long time and also the first grumps fic that I've ever posted! Hope y'all like it. )





	Climax Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is something called the 梅雨前線 - baiuzensen—rainy season front line—that moves up and down the country. This front line corresponds to a band of very heavy rain. If it happens to be where you live, you get rained on (a lot).
> 
> -
> 
> ( The song playing from Arin's phone in this chapter is called Happiness by ミツメ (mitsume).)

“Do you really want to do this?” Dan finally finished packing up his bag as he zipped it up and moved his cellphone from one hand to the other. 

 

“Of course, man! It’s gonna be really fun, and it’ll be a total stress reliever for you. NSP has been hitting you pretty hard lately, you need a break.” Dan sighed in response over the phone. 

 

Arin was right. When you add late night recordings on top of all the writing and planning that him and Brian have been doing, Dan really hasn’t had much time to do anything but work. And he was pretty stressed.

 

“Alright then, I guess I’ll head over to your place tomorrow morning around 8:00?”  

 

“Don’t worry about that, we’ll take my car, just be up early and I’ll run by and grab you.” Dan could feel Arin’s excitement over the phone. He was really glad to know someone who cared so much about him. 

 

As for their trip, Dan really had no idea where Arin ws planning on taking him. The night Arin suggested they do something together, he was so vague. All he told Dan was to pack enough stuff for two days and call him when he was finished. 

 

At first, Dan rejected the invitation. Really? A completely unexpected trip right in the middle of a huge workload? It all just seemed more detrimental than helpful. On his drive home from the office though, Dan started to think about it. Would it really be that bad if he just took a break for once? He had been working really hard lately, and pulling so many, horrible all nighters. It would be a bit crazy, but it was Arin who suggested it, and he trusts that Arin wouldn’t do anything he knew was a bad idea. 

 

~

 

Dan paced nervously in front of his apartment door. He was starting to have second thoughts about leaving so much work behind, and he was almost thinking about cancelling on Arin. Just as he opened his phone to text him, his phone began to buzz and Arin’s name appeared on his cellphone screen. Dan answered the call, feeling a weight of guilt in his stomach.

 

“Hey Dan, I’m just downstairs! You ready?” Arin’s gleeful voice rang in his ears.

 

“Arin, I’m really sorry man, but I don’t think I can do this. I just have so much work and I just-” Dan began to sputter into mumbles as Arin reassuringly cut him off.

 

“Hey, Dan, calm down, okay? Listen, just relax. I know you’re really tight in between Game Grumps stuff and NSP and all that, but just trust me, you need to take a minute. You are pulling yourself apart with all this work and its showing more and more all the time,  in recordings too. You sound so tired every day, and I don’t even think you sleep anymore. Just come with me, I promise you won’t be behind in anything. Just come on this trip with me, please?” 

 

Dan could feel his heart pounding. Arin really cared about him, I mean, they are colleagues but also best friends, why wouldn’t he? If Arin believed he’d be okay, then Dan knew he’d be okay. He just needed a little push, he realized. 

 

“Okay, I’m sorry for overthinking it, I just really don’t want to be tripping over all the shit I’ve got to do, you know?” Dan let out a small laugh as he threaded his fingers through his hair and held his phone to his shoulder so he could grab his bag. 

 

“Dude, I get it. Look, if you feel like you need it, just bring your laptop with you, so if you get really stressed you can work while we’re gone.” 

 

“Arin, I won’t lie to you,  _ it’s already in my bag. _ ” Arin’s heavy laughter bellowed through the phone and danced around in Dan’s head, calming him down. Why did he even stress about this? Arin knows he’ll be fine, and he’s definitely got something amazing planned for the two of them, he should be fine. “Alright, I’m coming down, just give me a minute.” 

 

“Alright, see you!”

 

Dan hung up and tossed his phone into his jacket pocket, turned the lights off and headed out his apartment door. 

 

~

 

Arin gleamed at the sound of his trunk flying open and a single bag being tossed in. through the rearview mirror he saw Dan closing the trunk, then making eye contact with him. The older man shot up his brows, smiled excessively and pointed at Arin. When Dan walked around the side of the vehicle and opened the passenger side door, Arin mimicked his previous actions. 

 

“Hey man, are you ready for the trip of a lifetime?” He said, doing his best movie trailer voice. Dan laughed, sat in the vehicle and closed the door behind him.

 

“I bet I’d be more prepared if I even had a clue of where we are going, or what we’re doing.” Dan crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, a fake anger that anyone could detect. Arin just laughed and nudged his on the shoulder. 

 

“You’ll see you big baby. Just get your seatbelt on, I wanna get on and off the highway before it starts raining really hard.” Just as he finished his sentence, drops of rain began to trickle from above them. 

“Ah, fuckin’ perfect. I hate driving in the rain.” Arin exhaled shortly and furrowed his brow, watching more rain begin to fall faster and faster. Dan clicked his seatbelt into place and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, grinning at Arin’s frustration. “Who’s the big baby now?”

 

~

 

The two men had been on the road for about an hour now, and the rain was pouring down on their vehicle as it sped down the highway. Arin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, as Dan watched the windshield wipers glide hypnotically over the glass in front of them. The vehicle was silent and peaceful, save from the humming of relaxing music on low, playing from Arin’s phone connected to the car radio. 

 

Matt had gotten Arin into Japanese city pop, and that’s all Arin has been listening to for the past couple weeks. It was incredibly serene and calming music, especially the band that Arin was currently a fan of. Dan leaned over to the middle of the vehicle and tapped Arin’s phone on to look at the title of the song. It was called Happiness, by a band name that Dan could not read, as it was just Japanese kanji symbols. 

 

The song truly did just feel like happiness. It was slow, but simultaneously upbeat, and reminded him of beachy, surfer sounding music. It felt summery, but also perfect for the rain around them. 

 

Dan began to drift into a state that he could not describe. He felt like he was falling asleep, but he couldn’t be more awake. The sounds around him were muffled but he could feel the music, the rain and his breathing. He looked and Arin and he felt safe, his best friend, Arin. He was so concentrated on the road that he didn’t really notice Dan staring and that made Dan only want to admire him more. 

 

Nothing really felt real in this moment. Dan was so relaxed, he could feel himself drifting off, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

 

~

 

“Good morning, sleeping giant.” Dan’s eyes were blinded by the harsh internal lights of Arin’s car peering into his soul. He flinched at it, and covered his eyes as quickly as possible. With his eyes closed, he didn’t know what was happening, but he could feel one of Arin’s soft hands was rubbing his left shoulder in circles, trying to wake him up. 

 

“Where are we?” He groaned, his voice still dripping with sleep. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked out the front of the vehicle to see that it was pitch black outside, and they appeared to be parked on the side of a backroad of some sort. 

 

“Okay, so I can’t really tell you because then you would put two and two together and figure out where we are going, but basically we ran out of gas and we are still, like, 20 miles away from the nearest gas station.” Arin pulled his hand back and smiled awkwardly in embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs and not making eye contact with Dan. Dan, on the other hand, was already disoriented from just having woken up, and was now in complete disarray. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

“I know it sounds bad, believe me, I’m aware of that. But I already left Suzy, and Ross, and Barry,  _ and Brent  _ _messages_ , at least one of them will respond in the morning, and see if they can send someone out to get us gas or something.”

 

Arin turned to the front of the car, tapping anxiously on the steering wheel and pressing the pedals of the car helplessly. Dan just sat and watched him, still confused and tired. 

 

The air in the vehicle was stagnant and tense, and neither of the two had spoken for minutes. Arin must have turned off the music a while ago, as it was completely silent, save for the sounds of rainfall outside the car. Arin squinted as he looked outside, watching the rain pour down. Dan reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, and clicked the power button. The screen stayed black, and Dan groaned.

 

“What time is it? My phone died.” Dan asked, setting the cell down in the empty cup holder beside him. Arin turned to his own cellphone, clicking it on and examining the screen. Dan watched him read the notifications, and saw that it was 1:20 in the morning. Arin also had no new texts or messages, so that meant that no one had heard Arin’s message yet either. 

 

“It’s 1:20.” Arin responded, letting his phone screen automatically turn off as he placed in on the dashboard. “Do you want to go back to bed? I have blankets in the back seat.” Arin reached around and grabbed a plastic bag from the floor behind his seat. He pulled out a fleece Sailor Moon blanket and held it in front of Dan, who nodded and took the blanket from Arin.

 

He settled in the uncomfortable seat as best as he could and laid the blanket over his oversized body, as Arin clicked the internal car lights off. Dan closed his eyes, but was interrupted by the dim light of Arin’s cellphone. He looked up at Arin to see that he was scrolling through his messages with Suzy. 

 

“Are you not sleeping? You’ve been driving literally all day!” Arin turned his cellphone to flash Dan in the face with the light. The older man squinted and smiled up at his friend. Arin smiled back, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“I kind of feel like I should keep watch, you know? In case some crazy murderer or wild animal tries to attack us.” He shook his hands and mimicked a weak and quiet scream of terror, and chuckled. “Plus I’m kind of just… too stressed out to sleep? I’m just upset that I screwed up our plans and now we’re stuck here. I just feel bad.” 

 

Dan’s smile turned from a smile of amusement to a smile of sympathy. He felt bad that Arin felt bad. Of course he was a little upset that their plans got spoiled by this, but it’s just a minor set back. Maybe their trip is delayed by one day, but that’s fine. At least this will be a story to remember and share with everyone at the office.

 

Dan reached a hand out and tapped Arin on the knee. “Hey man, it’s gonna be alright. Don’t feel bad about me, okay? I’m not sad about this. I’m happy that we just get to hang out together, and get away from our stress and work, I don’t care if us doing that is us going on an exciting trip, or us being stuck in this car. It’s still fun to just hang out with you.” 

 

That’s all that Arin needed to hear right now. He put his hand on top of Dan’s, and touched each of his fingers. This just made Dan start laughing, that angelic laugh that Dan does when he’s truly happy. 

 

“Thanks for that. Even though it was kind of gay.” His fingers still hopping from Dan’s stroking the top of his hand and down to his fingertips.

 

“Says you, playing with my hand like that. Just hold it you big dork.” Arin’s fingers slid in between Dan’s, squeezing his hand tight. 

 

Everything was going to be okay, even if they were stuck for one night on the side of the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I realized now how horribly often I use the word "just" , because I use it so often in my speaking vocabulary, I feel like I need to write it down. After proofreading this I really can see how bad it makes it. I promise I'll filter out all those pesky justs next chapter, sorry guys.


End file.
